


Prank Wars

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Treat for Black Emporium.  Sera and Vari Cadash have a prank war going on in Skyhold, much to everyone else's amusement.  Sera will always be there for Vari when she needs her.





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



“You’re certainly chipper this morning Inquisitor. Any particular reason?” Leliana smirked as she commented on Cadash’s good mood. The dwarf risked a glance at the spymaster and broke out into a grin.

“Perhaps.” The two women were waiting in the war room for Cullen and Josephine to join them. Cadash chuckled as she imagined the reaction she was sure to get once her deception had been discovered.

“So long as the mischief doesn’t involve more work for Josie and myself, I can hardly begrudge you any fun.” Leliana chuckled at Vari’s eyes twinkling in merriment. It had taken the Inquisitor a long time to warm up to anyone in the Inquisition. She was curious as to what Cadash had up her sleeve this time. It had been interesting and sweet watching the dwarven woman fall for Sera and the internal struggle to accept her feelings. Leliana was pleased when Vari had given in and accepted that she would care for Sera. The Inquisitor deserved any and all happiness that fell into her lap.

“It won’t. It’s just between Sera and myself.” Vari glanced over at the door as Josephine walked in with a stunned expression on her face. Leliana chuckled as she realized that this was going to result in spectacular results. The ongoing prank war between Sera and Vari was not a secret, and there had been gold exchanged as to who would be the reigning queen on any particular day.

“Have either one of you seen Sera today?” Leliana looked down at Cadash who had the world’s smuggest grin on her face. That would mean the Inquisitor had done something to Sera’s wardrobe. Judging by Josephine’s face, it was going to be hilarious. Leliana made a note to go and find out what Sera was dressed in.

“What did you do Inquisitor?” Leliana murmured with barely contained amusement as Josephine set the correspondence on the table.

“Whatever you did, do it again! She’s actually dressed decently for once!” Josephine practically crowed as Cullen walked into the war room.

“I take it this is about Sera. She appeared to be on the warpath when I went through the courtyard.” Cullen pointed towards the door and saw the other advisors glance over at Vari. The Inquisitor waved it away.

“I left a note for her. She knows the forfeit she must pay for getting her usual clothing back. Until then, she can wear the ones I ordered from the Orlesian tailor.” Vari saw Josephine shake her head at the funds used but knew the ambassador was also pleased that Sera was wearing clothing without stains or holes in them for once. Leliana found the entire thing amusing and Cullen merely looked confused as to what was going on. He quickly figured it out and shook his head. He glanced at Josephine who sighed and held up her quill.

“Until Sera admits defeat, there will not be any more funds coming to the troops. Our bet is not fulfilled until one admits defeat.” Cullen chuckled before turning to the Inquisitor.

“So long as bees don’t end up in the training dummies I am perfectly fine with whatever prank war you and Sera are entrenched in.” Cullen told Cadash. They quickly got down to business and took care of Inquisition matters.

Cadash left the war room and dodged the pail of water that fell from the door frame. Her keen eyes spotted the tripwire and she knelt to disarm it after checking for other traps. Her paranoia came in handy sometimes, especially with Sera’s pranks. After dismantling the traps set on the door, Vari headed over to the Herald’s Rest to visit Sera.

“Are you ready to admit defeat?” Cadash called out as she approached Sera’s open door. She was wary of any tripwires set up on the way to her room, and already dodged one set up in the main taproom of the tavern. Bull had raised his tankard to her for spotting that one. The elven woman poked her head out, anger had her wrinkling her nose in distaste. It should have intimidated Vari, but it only amused her as she knew Sera wouldn’t truly harm her. They began the prank war after getting into a small tiff about who was the better prankster. Dagna had crafted up a small trophy for them to pass back and forth, and had been glad to do it as it was amusing. Harritt merely shook his head and kept out of it, mumbling about crazy dwarves and elves. The loser would give up the trophy and pay a forfeit to the winner.

“I can’t believe you took all of my clothes. Where are they?” Sera demanded as Cadash walked into the room. The elf was wearing clothing that resembled her own clothing, except the top wasn’t beige. Cadash had decided that color wouldn’t suit Sera very well, and had asked to have the top in complimentary color. The deep violet color brought out her complexion and eyes exceedingly well. It was too bad she’d have to give back Sera’s clothes when the forfeit was paid. She did enjoy seeing Sera all dressed up. Maybe she could convince her to wear it once in a while.

“Not until the forfeit is paid.” Cadash told her as she held out her hand. Sera huffed and handed over the trophy. She _hated_ being dressed like some frilly noble. Sure, the clothes were comfortable, but they were too fancy for her. Cadash knew this, which is why she’d done it. It was a perfectly innocent prank, drat it! It wasn’t that she didn’t mind paying the forfeit, that wasn’t Sera’s problem. She hated losing at all. Vari had proven to be a very tricky dwarf, much more than Sera had expected. Their prank war was entertaining as hell, and kept Sera on her toes. She also enjoyed the forfeits they cooked up for one another. Sera’s usually involved some sort of sex act, while the Inquisitor… The Inquisitor preferred forfeits that had them spending time together, reading or dining up in Vari’s quarters.

Vari grinned as she saw the moment Sera gave up on her face. Her forfeit was simple. She just wanted to spend some time alone with Sera without any distractions. That meant spending time in the Inquisitor’s quarters, and that usually lead to _other_ things. The other benefit her prank war with Sera had was that it kept her pranks to a minimum for the rest of Skyhold. Josephine had sent Vari a basket full of Free March delicacies in thanks for keeping Sera occupied.

“All right. I admit defeat. Now where are my clothes?” Sera asked as she handed over the crude trophy. It was finely crafted dawnstone shaped into a crown. The crown’s details were crude images of female genitalia. From afar it appeared to be simple and elegant filigree, but on closer inspection the shapes would become clear. It was perfect for the two of them, given how their first time together had gone. The elf and dwarf found their sense of humor often aligned as well, so the crown was a perfect trophy for the two of them.

“I put them in the war room. Secured in a chest.” Vari flashed her a cheeky grin at the shock displayed on Sera’s face.

“Sneaky Honey Tongue.” Sera leaned down and brushed a kiss across Vari’s forehead in a rare tender moment.

“That’s me.” Cadash grinned broadly as she set the crown on her head. “We’ll grab them on our way to dinner.” Sera followed Vari out with Bull and the Charger’s cheers behind them. Sera snorted at the bawdy suggestions from the taproom. Vari threw them a jaunty wave before disappearing out the door with Sera. They made it to Vari’s room, after she showed Sera the chest.

“Not getting the key until after I get my forfeit paid.” Cadash laughed at Sera’s petulant expression but they went up to her room. The table was set and Vari invited Sera to take a bath with her. The elf’s eyebrows shot up and the leer was suggestive. “A bath, just that.” Vari smiled warmly. She loved making love to Sera, but she also liked connecting with her in other ways. This was just one of them.

They eased into the steaming water, Vari hissing out a breath as the water wrapped around her. Sera sidled up next to her, their arms brushing against one another. “What’s wrong? You’re never this quiet unless it’s bad.” Sera murmured as she brushed some of Vari’s hair out of her face. It was rare for Vari to show any vulnerability.

“I just.” Vari began before she blew out a breath and looked at the wall. “Am I doing the right thing? I don’t know sometimes.” Sera wrapped her arms around Vari, and rested her chin on top of her head.

“You are. You’re the only one with any friggin’ sense out of the entire mess. You see the threat and go after it.” Sera rubbed Vari’s back in a comforting gesture as she pulled her even closer. She could feel the faint trembles in Vari’s body and wished she could take some of the burden. Since that was impossible, Sera vowed to do what she could to _be_ there for her.

“Sometimes it feels like Thedas wants to fall apart and I’m the only one standing between it and destruction.” Sera snorted. No doubt Vari _was_ the only one standing between Thedas and its lack of self-preservation. The nobles were fighting, the elves were rising up, and the mages and templars were ripping apart everything in between with their war. Vari had done what she could to instill peace, but Sera knew it wouldn’t last.

“You can’t help everyone. You’re different than the others. You _care_ about what happens. Honey Tongue, don’t try to should everything. You’ll do nothing but make yourself sick. Now.” Sera moved until she was sitting behind Cadash. “Let’s see if we can test out the capabilities of this bathtub and forget some of the big bad things.” Sera grinned as her hand trailed lower on Vari’s body. She made good on her promise to forget about all the bad things. They were forgotten in a wash of heat from Sera’s skilled fingers and then mouth.


End file.
